


You Have the Right to Remain Silent

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Chicago Fire/PD!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: – Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio – iniziò a cantilenare il poliziotto – tutto quello che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te in tribunale. Hai diritto a un avvocato, se non puoi permettertene uno, ti verrà assegnato d'ufficio...In quel momento un secondo poliziotto si avvicinò di corsa, un agente in uniforme, e disse qualcosa a quello inginocchiato su di lui.





	You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta utilizzando una richiesta del P0rn Fest: Prompt "Uniform Kink". 
> 
> Secondariamente, è frutto del COW-T 7. Eh, già, se ora la D.Gray-man Chicagoverse!AU esiste, è solo merito del COW-T...

* * *

##  **You have the Right to Remain Silent**

* * *

  
  


Lavi camminava tranquillo lungo una stradina secondaria, riflettendo sulla vita monotona che conduceva. Casa, lavoro, casa, lavoro...

In quel momento stava rientrando a casa, dopo aver finito il turno alla caserma dei pompieri dove lavorava part time. Sospirò, spingendo più a fondo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e dando un calcio al primo sasso che gli capitò a tiro.

Il nonno non era d'accordo che lui fosse diventato un Vigile del Fuoco, l'aveva fatto studiare perché seguisse le sue orme e lo chiamava in continuazione per dissuaderlo dal continuare con quel lavoro. Be', il vecchio lo definiva “cercare di farlo rinsavire”, Lavi invece stalking. Si trovava d'accordo sul fatto che fosse un tipo di lavoro pericoloso, ma a lui piaceva. Lo faceva sentire vivo, non un povero fantasma rinchiuso fra le scartoffie. Per quanto amasse leggere e studiare, non voleva seppellirsi fra i libri. Per quello si era fatto trasferire a Chicago. Il nonno, tuttavia, non demordeva, continuava a cercarlo con insistenza.

Lavi era così immerso nei propri pensieri, che registrò vagamente le urla dietro di sé. Solo quando fu urtato con violenza da qualcuno trasalì e gridò per la sorpresa, iniziando a sbracciare per difendersi.

L'assalitore però aveva intenzioni assai differenti da quel che lui credeva, perché gli mollò in mano qualcosa e lo avvolse nella felpa con cappuccio che indossava. Poi, come un fulmine, s'infilò nel buio del vicolo alle loro spalle, svanendo come un fantasma.

L'istante successivo qualcun altro svoltò in quella strada, correndo come un ossesso e gridandogli contro qualcosa che per lui non aveva alcun senso: – Chicago PD, fermo dove sei!

Che accidenti stava succedendo? Fissò il poliziotto avvicinarsi a lui, pistola in pugno e distintivo bene in mostra alla cintola, e scrutarlo con sospetto.

– Cosa succede, agente? – chiese Lavi, per nulla preoccupato, perché, be', lui non aveva fatto niente.

– Mostrami le mani! – gli intimò il poliziotto. – Ed è _detective_ , non agente.

Accidenti, proprio uno permaloso gli doveva capitare? Sollevò le mani e l'ag... _detective_ , per tutta risposta l'afferrò per un braccio, torcendoglielo dietro la schiena, poi lo spinse faccia a terra.

– Ah! – gemette Lavi. – Non ho fatto niente!

– Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio – iniziò a cantilenare il poliziotto – tutto quello che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te in tribunale. Hai diritto a un avvocato, se non puoi permettertene uno, ti verrà assegnato d'ufficio...

In quel momento un secondo poliziotto si avvicinò di corsa, un agente in uniforme, e disse qualcosa a quello inginocchiato su di lui. Lavi non poté impedirsi d'immaginare la stessa uniforme addosso al giovane che lo aveva appena atterrato e ammanettato. Era proprio senza speranza; gli stava persino diventando duro al solo pensiero.

– Detective Kanda, abbiamo preso anche il secondo sospettato. – disse l'agente, guadagnandosi una occhiataccia dal giovane.

 _Bene!_ Pensò invece Lavi, _così si accorgeranno di aver sbagliato persona!_

– Torniamo al Distretto. – ordinò quello che era stato chiamato Kanda, senza però accennare a togliergli il suo dolce peso dalla schiena.

Lavi sospirò. Lo trovava estremamente affascinante, con quei capelli lunghi e nerissimi legati in una coda bassa, senza contare i lineamenti orientali.

Una macchina della polizia si affiancò a loro e ne scese una graziosa fanciulla con i capelli scuri, raccolti in due lunghi codini ai lati della testa; anche lei aveva lineamenti orientali. Lavi la seguì con la coda dell'occhio mentre li raggiungeva.

– È lui? – chiese.

A quel punto si sentì sollevare a forza per la collottola e, senza capire come, finì faccia a faccia con la bella poliziotta. Lei gli sorrise e stava per dire qualcos'altro, quando Kanda le porse il sacchetto che il tizio strano di poco prima gli aveva messo in mano.

– Occupati delle prove – sbraitò, strattonando lui con forza – io lo carico sull'auto.

– È questa la nuova droga? – chiese lei di rimando, infilando il malloppo in una busta con i sigilli della polizia. – Dal peso si direbbe che ne sia un bel po'.

Kanda si limitò ad annuire. Lavi continuava a spostare lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, l'espressione che scivolava lentamente in una di panico. Droga? Quale droga? Lui non ne sapeva nulla! Non era sua! Fu spinto rudemente per la testa dentro la macchina e la portiera si richiuse; subito dopo salirono anche i due poliziotti.

– Detective, io non ho fatto niente, quella roba non è mia! – esclamò Lavi, ricevendo un'occhiata pietosa da entrambi.

– Certo che non è tua – commentò Kanda in tono caustico – non dicono forse tutti così?

Lavi si sarebbe messo le mani nei capelli a quel punto, se solo non fosse stato saldamente ammanettato alla macchina.

Lavi era chiuso nella stanza degli interrogatori da oltre due ore, non ne poteva veramente più. Aveva raccontato loro per filo e per segno che cosa era successo, di come quella droga che lo accusavano di vendere gli fosse stata messa in mano da uno sconosciuto... Quel poliziotto però, l'affascinante e brutale detective Kanda, non credeva una sola parola.

Quando pensava che gli avrebbe sbattuto la faccia sul tavolo, un uomo di mezza età, capelli castani arruffati, baffi, pizzetto, occhiali e l'espressione gentile si affacciò, richiamandolo.

– Yuu–kun, puoi venire fuori un momento? – chiese, e chissà perché il giovane gli rivolse un'occhiata rovente da incenerire l'inferno.

Occhiata che riservò anche a lui, prima di voltargli le spalle e uscire dalla stanza emettendo uno sbuffo seccato. Dio, faceva davvero paura, pensò Lavi con un brivido d'eccitazione, prendendosi mentalmente a schiaffi subito dopo.

Appena fuori portata d'udito, Kanda non esitò a esternare il proprio disappunto con il superiore.

– Sergente, perché mi ha richiamato – protestò in tono aspro – posso ancora farlo parlare, ne sono certo!

– Yuu, non è lui il nostro uomo – spiegò il sergente Tiedoll – è un Vigile del Fuoco, i suoi compagni sostengono che avesse appena finito il turno quando lo avete arrestato. Il sergente Nine lo conosce e dice che è un tipo a posto. Rilascialo.

Kanda scosse la testa, l'espressione incredula. L'avevano colto con le mani nel sacco, come poteva essere innocente. Essere un pompiere non era garanzia di onestà.

– Aveva addosso la droga, Sergente – insistette – e la spiegazione che dà è così stupida che...

– Così stupida da essere la verità. – finì per lui il sergente Tiedoll. – Rilascialo. È stato incastrato dalla feccia che è nella sala interrogatori due. Torchia per bene quel bastardo, vedrai che ti consegna anche la madre.

Kanda annuì con rispetto; sotto la lunga frangia, tuttavia, si notava la fronte corrucciata, quando spinse la porta della sala interrogatori. Tiedoll scosse leggermente la testa, scambiando un'occhiata sconsolata con la partner del giovane, la detective Lenalee Lee.

L'attimo successivo Kanda era di nuovo dentro la stanza, l'aria molto seccata.

– Signor Bookman, è libero di andare. – disse al giovane, come se gli fosse costato l'anima.

Il viso di Lavi s'illuminò tutto.

– Grazie! – esclamò, stringendogli la mano con trasporto. – Grazie, davvero.

Kanda si sottrasse alle effusioni del giovane con un gesto di stizza, lanciandogli un'occhiata truce, ma questi non sembrò affatto capire l'antifona. Continuava a sorridergli come un idiota.

Appena fu fuori, Lavi realizzò come mai era stato rilasciato tanto in fretta. Il sergente all'ingresso lo aveva riconosciuto e si era preso la briga di avvisare subito i suoi compagni alla caserma, che erano venuti a prenderlo.

– Hanno trovato il colpevole – gli disse subito un giovane biondo con i capelli legati a treccia – tu però, Lavi, hai un'abilità particolare per cacciarti nei guai.

– Non è stata colpa mia, tenente Link! – protestò il giovane.

– Certamente, è sempre così con te. – ribatté l'uomo, mentre lo prendeva per un braccio e gli faceva capire che era tempo di andare.

Dovevano rientrare subito in caserma, potevano essere chiamati per un'emergenza in qualsiasi momento.

Incerto se l'avrebbe o no rivisto tanto presto, Lavi non voleva perdere l'occasione di farsi notare dal detective Kanda, quindi si voltò verso di lui e lo salutò con la mano. Magari anche lui frequentava il bar gestito dai suoi amici Vigili del Fuoco, chissà. Comunque, valeva la pena tentare.

– Yuu! Perché qualche volta non vieni a bere qualcosa da Molly? – propose con entusiasmo. – Offro io, per dimostrare che non ti porto rancore. – aggiunse, sperando di fare breccia nella corazza di ghiaccio del giovane.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi almeno altri cinque minuti per parlare con lui, ma venne subito trascinato via.

Una volta a bordo dell'autopompa, fece mentalmente un bilancio. Kanda non gli aveva risposto, però si era mosso per andare verso di lui; Lavi lo considerò un buon segno.

Salvo poi venire smontato dai compagni.

– Che ti è saltato in testa, Bookman – lo canzonò un Vigile del Fuoco non molto alto – volevi tentare il suicidio?

– Perché? – rispose Lavi, sorpreso.

Daysha Barry, questo era il nome del Vigile, gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.

– Andiamo, non dirmi che solo tu non sai che tipo è _quel_ Kanda – commentò divertito, dandogli di gomito – sei uno spasso!

– Gli ho solo chiesto di unirsi a noi per una bevuta – si difese Lavi – volevo parlarci due minuti per sentire se per lui fosse okay.

– E lui stava venendo a pestarti – rise ancora Daysha – se il collega non l'avesse trattenuto e noi non ti avessimo prontamente trascinato via, sarebbero stati dolori.

Lavi gli rivolse un'occhiata sconvolta. Era vero, un poliziotto alto e massiccio lo aveva trattenuto e la sua espressione era davvero truce, ma non sembrava...

– Come fai a sapere quel che voleva fare Yuu? – chiese, confuso e imbarazzato. – Lo conosci bene?

– Se lo conosco? – Daysha rise ancora più forte. – È il mio fratellastro! E credimi, voleva pestarti a dovere. L'hai chiamato per nome, prendendoti una confidenza che nemmeno la partner ha, la sua faccia non aveva prezzo, stavo per morire!

Yuu voleva picchiarlo... perché l'aveva chiamato per nome? Che razza di motivo assurdo era?!

– Mi stai dicendo quindi che ora Yuu mi odia. – mormorò Lavi, abbattuto.

– Non te la prendere, Kanda odia tutti. Anche me. – lo consolò Daysha, appioppandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla. – Parità di trattamento.

Tutta la squadra scoppiò a ridere a quel commento e Lavi arrossì di vergogna per la dimostrazione d'ingenuità che aveva appena dato.

Lavi era di cattivo umore. Tutta la caserma rideva di lui per l'approccio infelice che aveva tentato con il detective Kanda il giorno prima e per giunta non riusciva a togliersi il giovane dalla testa. Sospirò.

Scoprire che era un arrogante bastardo senza cuore - a detta di Daysha - e un asociale rude e senza sentimenti - secondo il resto dei suoi compagni - l'aveva proprio buttato giù.

“ _Caserma 51 Autoscala 81 Autopompa 3 Ambulanza 61 Incendio al 257 della Huston ovest.”_

Gracchiò in quel momento l'altoparlante dell'assegnazione chiamate, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Era il tenente in comando della Squadra tre, non poteva permettersi distrazioni durante un'emergenza.

Tutti scattarono in piedi, indossarono le tute e corsero ai rispettivi mezzi; in pochi minuti i veicoli in forza alla Caserma 51 al completo erano sul posto; così come la polizia.

Il comandante in carica, Lvellie, ordinò alla squadra dell'Autoscala di sfondare il tetto dell'edificio per dar sfogo alle fiamme, mentre la squadra dell'Autopompa si teneva pronta a intervenire.

Kanda era lì, insieme alla collega e gli stava andando incontro. No, in realtà non a lui personalmente al comandante, ma comunque ci avrebbe lavorato fianco a fianco. Sì, la cosa lo turbava, d'accordo?

– Comandante – esordì Kanda – c'è la possibilità che all'interno ci siano uomini armati. I trafficanti di droga usano questo magazzino abbandonato per i loro sporchi affari.

– Bookman! – chiamò Lvellie. – Entrate con cautela; al primo segno di armi, fuori tutti subito, senza discutere.

Lavi annuì e iniziò a impartire ordini ai suoi uomini. L'attimo dopo scomparve dentro l'edificio in fiamme.

Kanda l'osservò in silenzio. Ne ammirava il coraggio, sebbene il suo modo di porsi fosse per lui assai irritante. Lenalee gli si avvicinò, l'aria del gatto che aveva appena mangiato il topo.

– Sei interessato alla testa rossa? – chiese sotto voce, facendolo trasalire.

– Cos... Nemmeno per sogno! – protestò il giovane con sdegno.

Lenalee sollevò un sopracciglio, lasciandosi andare a una risatina sommessa che, ovviamente, colse nel segno. Lo vide aggrottare la fronte, a disagio.

– Oh, suvvia, Kanda. Ho visto come lo guardi. – disse in tono allusivo, lanciandogli un'occhiata ancora più allusiva.

– Anche fosse? – sibilò Kanda, ben sapendo che altrimenti avrebbe continuato a insistere finché lui non avesse ceduto. – Che importanza ha? È un idiota.

– Però ti piace e proprio per quello. – ribatté lei, punzecchiandolo con un dito contro la spalla. – E per i fiammeggianti capelli rossi. Sono sempre i capelli rossi l'attrattiva irresistibile!

Kanda stava iniziando a perdere la calma, ma soprattutto la compostezza; sentiva un inizio di calore al viso, indizio poco piacevole.

– Lenalee! – protestò, mantenendo il tono della voce al minimo, così che la conversazione restasse privata. – Non è il luogo né il momento per queste cose!

– Stasera da Molly? Ti aspettiamo tutti lì. – concluse lei, e dopo quel commento si allontanò per andare a parlare con uno degli agenti di pattuglia fermi attorno all'edificio.

 _Maledizione_. Si era fatto incastrare un'altra volta da quel diavolo di ragazza.

– Comandante, ci sono due cadaveri, ma per il resto l'edificio è vuoto. – gridò Lavi qualche minuto più tardi. – L'incendio è sotto controllo, possiamo rimuoverli?

– Procedete. – autorizzò Lvellie.

Avuto il via libera, le vittime furono estratte e consegnate al coroner. Lavi impartì gli ordini di routine post-crisi, ispezionare e controllare, restando fuori a osservare la situazione. Okay, voleva osservare il detective Kanda; dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con il coroner, Kanda e la sua collega se ne andarono.

Lavi seguì la loro auto con lo sguardo finché non svoltò in una strada laterale. Scosse la testa, l'aria triste e quasi saltò per lo spavento quando un ghignante Daysha gli mollò un bonario ceffone dietro la nuca.

– Sei proprio innamorato perso, eh? Povero te. – lo canzonò.

Una volta soli in macchina, Kanda decise di affrontare l'argomento 'vita privata' con Lenalee, visto che lei sembrava non voler capire di non immischiarsi.

– Perché ci tieni tanto che esca con questo Lavi? – sbottò, il tono inquisitorio. – Voglio saperlo.

Lenalee rise e assunse una delle sue espressioni comprensive che tanto lo mandavano in bestia. Si comportava sempre come se lui avesse bisogno di consigli e sostegno psicologico. Erano in realtà in molti che la pensavano così, ma intendevano un altro tipo di _sostegno psicologico._ Ammetteva di essere negato con i rapporti interpersonali, ma ciò non significava che lei dovesse consigliarlo sempre e comunque.

– Oh, andiamo, Kanda-kun – rispose Lenalee – è così raro che tu ammetta di essere interessato a qualcuno! Almeno provaci, lui sembra molto più che disposto, nonostante i suoi amici l'abbiano messo in guardia dalle tue tante qualità.

Quando, esattamente, avrebbe ammesso di essere interessato a quel Lavi? Perché nessuno sembrava voler badare agli affaracci propri, lì attorno? Tutti a impicciarsi; e così l'avevano messo in guardia da lui, i bastardi. Chissà quante falsità gli avevano raccontato...

– Messo in guardia – ripeté Kanda – perfetto. Figurati se adesso mi si avvicina più.

Ecco, forse con quell'affermazione si sarebbe potuto sostenere che avesse manifestato interesse, ma al diavolo. Tanto lo pensavano tutti lo stesso.

– Il punto è proprio questo – continuò la ragazza – il poveretto non demorde. Daysha dice che ha preso una sbandata pazzesca per te. Amore a prima vista, sai?

– Stronzate. – Kanda fermò la macchina a lato della strada e la fissò dritto negli occhi. – Il punto è: tu gli credi? Non intendo rendermi ridicolo per uno stupido scherzo architettato da quel coglione del mio sedicente fratellastro.

Lenalee parve pensierosa. In effetti, conoscendo Daysha, poteva anche essere che volesse farsi due risate alle spalle di entrambi i giovani.

– Ora che me lo dici, Daysha mi ha anche confidato che Lavi ha un debole per le divise. – rifletté a voce alta. Il suo interlocutore emise un suono insofferente e lei gli propose un accordo. – Facciamo così: indago discretamente sulla cosa. Se Lavi dovesse essere sincero, gli darai una possibilità?

Kanda era così maledettamente sicuro che ci fosse dietro Daysha che accettò l'accordo subito, senza fare obiezioni.

– Come no – rispose in tono sarcastico – non vedo l'ora che tu svergogni Daysha.

Lenalee gli porse la mano con un sorriso scaltro e lui la strinse. Non aveva idea in cosa si fosse appena imbarcato.

“ _Perché mi ha voluto vedere con tutta questa segretezza, detective?”_

“ _Volevo metterti in guardia riguardo a Kanda.”_

“ _Anche lei? Perché tutti sembrano pensare che sia così cattivo e violento, non lo capisco. A me sembra una persona normale. Ognuno di noi ha le sue fissazioni, sa? Se Yuu vuole che ci sia un certo tipo di rapporto perché lo si possa chiamare per nome ha tutte le ragioni.”_

“ _Lo stai facendo anche ora. E chiamami Lenalee, okay, Lavi? Lavoreremo spesso insieme, dopo tutto.”_

“ _È più forte di me, trovo che Yuu sia un bel nome... Cosa dovevi dirmi di lui?”_

“ _In realtà, volevo sapere cosa tu hai da dirmi, perché il caro Daysha ha messo in giro tante voci.”_

“ _Lo sapevo, io, che andava a finire male. Come uno scemo ho ammesso di volerci provare con Yuu ed ecco il risultato. Avrà sbandierato ai quattro venti che è perché ho la fissa delle uniformi. Non è solo per quello, okay? È anche per quello, ma... Oh, accidenti. Sono davvero un idiota.”_

“ _No, Lavi, non sei un idiota. Non ti disperare; metto io in riga Daysha.”_

Lenalee spense il registratore; aveva cancellato l'ultima frase, perché, be', diceva cose piuttosto compromettenti per lei: – _Kanda non è cattivo, è solo molto introverso. Non gli piace esporsi, non gli piace che la gente conosca i suoi sentimenti, né chi si prende troppa confidenza e invade il suo cosiddetto spazio personale. Una volta che riesci a superare la sua iniziale diffidenza, però, pian piano lascia cadere lo scudo che si è costruito attorno. Sii paziente con lui. Non è vero che ti odia, è il suo modo di reagire quando vuole mascherare i sentimenti che prova. Ti ha notato anche lui, ma non farà mai il primo passo. Devi saperlo spingere tu nella direzione giusta._

Oh, avrebbe tanto voluto che Kanda fosse stato presente, per vedere la faccia di Lavi in quel momento!

– Ecco qui le prove. – disse con aria trionfante, posando il congegno sulla scrivania di Kanda. – Lavi è sincero, hai il via libera.

Kanda sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, colto di sorpresa dalla messinscena di Lenalee. L'aveva incastrato, ora avrebbe dovuto onorare il loro accordo.

– L'hai registrato? Con quale scusa? – rispose, incredulo.

– Lui non sa che l'ho registrato. – si difese Lenalee, ostentando un'aria innocente.

Kanda si portò una mano al viso.

– Fantastico, violazione piena dei diritti! Lenalee, che diavolo? – esclamò, immaginando già le voci che avrebbero iniziato a girare da quel momento. – Chi altro è a conoscenza di... _questo_? – gesticolò in modo eloquente verso il registratore che faceva bella mostra di sé sulla sua scrivania.

– Rilassati, è un'indagine privata e innocua. – lo rassicurò lei – nessuno si farà male.

 _Questo è tutto da vedere_ , pensava Kanda, lanciando occhiate sospettose verso l'ingresso ai quartieri dell'Intelligence, aspettandosi che l'intera squadra stesse origliando la loro conversazione.

– Distruggi subito quella roba. – le intimò.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle, andando a recuperare le preziose _prove_.

– Come vuoi, ma ricorda che Lavi ti aspetta da Molly – lo ammonì, agitando un dito verso di lui con fare (per lei) minaccioso – e anche tutti noi.

– E va bene! – sbottò Kanda. – Ci penserò su, contenta?

Sì, Lenalee era contenta. Perché sapeva che quando lui diceva così, intendeva in realtà che sarebbe andato.

Qualche giorno dopo, Lavi restò a bocca aperta nel veder entrare da Molly, il bar dove si riunivano Vigili del Fuoco e agenti di polizia, proprio il detective Kanda. In uniforme.

E la miseriaccia zozza, la mente di Lavi andò in tilt. Completamente.

Nemmeno fosse in trance, si alzò e, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei membri della sua squadra, si diresse verso Kanda. Il giovane lo squadrò da capo a piedi, un ghigno compiaciuto sul viso perfetto.

– Dicevi che volevi offrirmi da bere? – lo apostrofò in tono volutamente gelido.

Con l'aura chiaramente ostile che gli si sprigionava attorno, chiunque avrebbe desistito, ma Lavi si teneva bene a mente i consigli di Lenalee. Sorrise, pretendendo di non notare la rudezza con cui la domanda era stata pronunciata.

– Oh, sì. Sì, certo! – rispose, entusiasta. - Cosa prendi?

– Non ha importanza. – fu la riposta lapidaria.

Certo, doveva aspettarselo. Lavi ordinò due bottiglie di birra e sedettero a un tavolo, con lui che parlava a briglia sciolta del suo lavoro di Vigile del Fuoco. Kanda in realtà lo ascoltava appena, anzi, probabilmente non lo ascoltava affatto, si trovò a riflettere. A Lavi però non importava, se era venuto, magari provava interesse per lui, come gli aveva lasciato intendere Lenalee; e, _forse_ , dopo quello poteva ottenere un secondo, vero appuntamento.

– Perché non vieni con me a fare un giro al Distretto? – propose d'un tratto Kanda, lasciandolo stupefatto. – Ti mostro dove lavoro.

– Certo! Sì! Certamente! – rispose di getto Lavi, al colmo della gioia. Non gli importava nemmeno di sapere come mai il giovane volesse portarlo là.

Quando si alzarono e fu chiaro che stavano uscendo _insieme_ , tutti gli occhi dei presenti in sala si puntarono su di loro, tanto che Lavi si sentiva perforare la schiena. Era certo che stessero piazzando scommesse, chi sulla sua vita, chi sulla verginità di Kanda... e, dallo sguardo in tralice che ricevette, stava pensando la stessa cosa anche Kanda.

– Non riesco a crederci, perché sono così interessati a noi? Non lo capisco! – esclamò Lavi, una volta che furono saliti in macchina.

– Idem. – gli fece eco Kanda, mettendo in moto.

Lavi era eccitato di stare in una macchina della polizia come passeggero e non come sospettato di un crimine. Sorrise fra sé, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa dal suo attuale autista.

Arrivati al distretto, di nuovo tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di loro e partirono i mormorii. Di certo si stavano facendo infinite supposizioni sul perché Kanda stesse portando nei quartieri privati dell'Intelligence quel particolare civile. Il giovane sbuffò, seccato che ci si impicciasse della sua vita sentimentale; e sessuale.

Quella sera non stavano lavorando a un caso, quindi era tutto deserto; mostrò a Lavi la propria scrivania, poi le sale degli interrogatori, che lui aveva già visto dall'interno come indagato. Osservando la stanza da dietro lo specchio di quella adiacente, l'occhio gli cadde proprio sul gancio di metallo fissato al centro del tavolo, quello che serviva per bloccare gli interrogati con le manette. La cosa non sfuggì a Kanda, che sollevò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

– Non è come credi – si affrettò a dire Lavi – ecco, io ho... un debole per le uniformi. So che quel traditore di Daysha lo ha detto a tutti, quindi immagino la voce sia arrivata anche a te.

Kanda annuì. Si avvicinò alla parete e toccò un paio di interruttori.

– Sì, me l'hanno riferito – ammise – pensavo però che fosse tutto inventato. Daysha è un grandissimo bugiardo.

– Già, inizio a rendermene conto anche io – commentò Lavi assumendo un'aria imbronciata – ed è un manipolatore; perché, se ci pensi, tutto quel che ha detto mirava a provocarci. Voleva che venissimo alle mani, secondo me. Ti conosce bene, ha calcolato che irritandoti avrei attirato la tua attenzione.

Kanda non ci aveva pensato: se considerava le cose da quel punto di vista, effettivamente tutto acquistava un senso. Aveva orchestrato i pettegolezzi in maniera magistrale per far sì che alla fine si trovassero davvero a uscire insieme. Con la complicità di Lenalee, senza dubbio. Sbuffò, irritato di essere così prevedibile, e fece cenno a Lavi di seguirlo.

Usciti dalla stanza di osservazione la chiuse a chiave, così, per stare sicuri, esattamente come avrebbe fatto con la porta di quella in cui entravano ora. Poi condusse il giovane all'interno, vicino al tavolo incriminato. Lo vide estremamente nervoso e gli posò le mani sulle spalle. Lavi deglutì a vuoto, incerto su cosa si aspettasse da lui.

– Ehm, Yuu? – chiamò, trovandosi incatenato allo sguardo penetrante di lui.

Kanda si chinò a baciarlo, dapprima dolcemente, poi con più fuoco, finché entrambi non rimasero senza fiato. La mente di Lavi, ormai, era totalmente in tilt.

– Sei sicuro che vuoi farlo qui? – chiese Kanda, giusto per non essere poi accusato di stupro.

– Sì – ansimò il giovane, chiaramente già in erezione, a giudicare dalla prominenza della sua patta – fai di me quello che vuoi, prendimi, sono tuo.

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Kanda già gli era addosso, una mano afferrata fra i suoi fiammeggianti capelli rossi e l'altra che gli sbottonava i pantaloni.

Lavi non ci poteva credere, Yuu aveva tirato fuori le manette e dall'aria maliziosa comparsa sul suo viso intendeva proprio usarle! Non che gli dispiacesse, tutt'altro, era il suo sogno proibito. Sì, lo chiamavano masochista per questo, ma non desiderava altro che essere messo a novanta da un avvenente poliziotto in divisa, possibilmente ammanettato come se fosse in arresto.

Fantasia che Kanda pareva conoscere alla perfezione, perché accadde esattamente quello.

– Sei in arresto – iniziò a sussurrargli all'orecchio, facendogli scattare le manette intorno a un polso – Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio...

– Sì, oh, Yuu, tappami la bocca... – supplicò Lavi.

Kanda lo divorò con un secondo, lungo bacio, poi lo spinse contro il tavolo degli interrogatori e, dopo averlo fatto chinare su di esso, gli ammanettò l'altro polso attraverso il gancio.

Lavi gemette, in totale estasi, ben lungi dall'opporsi alla brutale esposizione delle sue parti intime.

L'attimo dopo il membro eretto di Kanda gli entrava fra le natiche senza penetrarlo, strofinando contro i testicoli e le cosce. Fu afferrato per il sedere e tenuto fermo, mentre quel movimento si faceva più svelto, torturandolo.

Era molto, molto di più di quello che si aspettava, anzi, persino di quel che aveva osato sognare.

– Ah, Yuu – ansimò – prendimi, che aspetti?

– No, non ancora – rispose Kanda, la voce altrettanto carica di desiderio – voglio vederti in viso quando vieni.

Non credeva di bramarlo così tanto, il sesso non era mai stata una priorità, per lui; nemmeno si era mai chiesto cosa potesse trovare attraente in un partner. Lo aveva sorpreso alquanto provare un interesse di quel genere per Lavi, un altro uomo; gli ci era voluto un po' per accettare l'idea. Idea che invece non aveva affatto turbato i pettegoli e lo irritava assai che lo pensassero gay dall'inizio.

In particolare perché, invece, quella era la sua prima volta, non aveva mai contemplato nemmeno la possibilità di un simile scenario in precedenza. Onestamente? Non credeva di possedere in sé un lato tanto perverso da fare quel che stava per fare...

Si concesse un altro paio di spinte poi liberò Lavi, solo per farlo sedere sul tavolo, sfilargli del tutto pantaloni e mutande, e ammanettarcelo di nuovo, le braccia dietro la schiena, stavolta.

– Oh, Yuuu! – fu l'unica cosa che uscì dalle labbra del giovane, mentre Kanda armeggiava con il lubrificante in modo piuttosto impacciato, cercando di non macchiarsi l'uniforme d'ordinanza. Gli sollevò le gambe, posizionandosele sulle spalle, ed entrò in lui; o perlomeno ci provò. Essendo la sua prima volta non era proprio sicurissimo di come muoversi, letteralmente, per non rischiare di ferire Lavi. Premette il proprio sesso piano contro di lui, affondando lentamente, poi, una volta del tutto dentro, attese di vedere dall'espressione di Lavi se fosse pronto. Non sembrava sofferente, al contrario, si afferrava con entusiasmo al gancio blocca-manette e sbirciava verso di lui con un sorriso carico d'aspettativa. – Non trattenerti, Yuu – gli disse con enfasi – amo il sesso passionale, ancor di più sentire il mio corpo che brucia di piacere.

Per sottolineare la cosa ondeggiò leggermente i fianchi, facendo rilasciare a entrambi un respiro affannato. Kanda boccheggiò per un istante.

– Come preferisci – mormorò, compiaciuto – ti farò supplicare di smettere.

– Staremo a vedere. – ribatté Lavi, un'espressione speculare sul viso arrossato dall'eccitazione.

Kanda era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere la propria inesperienza, preferiva piuttosto compensare con una buona dose di ardore. Annuì e si tirò un poco indietro, affondando di nuovo in Lavi con irruenza, facendolo gemere ancora e questa volta più forte, un suono gutturale che aveva un che di primitivo.

Con le mani saldamente sui fianchi del giovane, Kanda continuò a spingergli dentro, immergendosi in lui fino in fondo, di più sempre di più, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce.

Lavi si reggeva a quelle braccia che lo bloccavano, cercando d'incontrare le spinte dell'amante, per avere tutto il piacere possibile.

Si mossero all'unisono per un tempo che gli parve infinito, il respiro pesante di entrambi che si mescolava; ogni tanto le loro labbra assetate si cercavano per un breve bacio. I loro occhi erano fissi gli uni negli altri, nutrendosi del piacere e della passione che vi si specchiava. Erano una cosa sola, un'anima sola.

Con un lungo gemito Kanda si accasciò sul corpo di Lavi, tremante d'estasi, i lunghi capelli corvini, ormai liberi, sparsi attorno a lui e sul giovane. Cercando con le labbra il collo di Lavi ne afferrò contemporaneamente il membro, iniziando a pompare senza separarsi da lui. Il sentirsi inondare del suo seme e la stimolazione aggiuntiva fecero sì che anche Lavi lo seguisse l'istante successivo, venendo contro la mano che gli stringeva il sesso e afflosciandosi mollemente subito dopo sopra il tavolo.

Lavi ansimava pesantemente; gli facevano un male cane le braccia, i polsi, le spalle, gambe e cosce, ma soprattutto il fondo schiena, parte di lui che aveva subito la sollecitazione più pesante.

Sul volto gli passò una smorfia di dolore e un flebile lamento gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ma non era pentito. Nemmeno un po'.

– Ti libero subito. – mormorò Kanda, anche lui ancora ansimante, immaginando che la posizione non fosse proprio delle migliori, ammanettato in quel modo e schiacciato sul tavolo con il suo peso sopra.

– Yep. – alitò Lavi, il respiro ancora un po' erratico e una vena sofferente nella voce. – È stato fantastico, Yuu; ma la prossima volta dobbiamo fare ancora meglio, magari più in privato...

Aveva un'espressione così lasciva che Kanda non poté evitare di sogghignare, annuendo di rimando.

Uscì da lui e si raddrizzò; già il fatto di non avere più il suo peso sopra fece emettere un gemito di sollievo al giovane, che si protese per un altro bacio. Le manette scattarono, aprendosi, mentre veniva ampiamente accontentato. Qualche momento più tardi era libero e si stava rivestendo.

– Aspetta – gli disse Kanda, accorgendosi che si stava arrangiando con dei fazzoletti di carta – ti prendo qualcosa per ripulirti meglio.

Era ancora così perfetto nell'uniforme d'ordinanza, nonostante il sesso selvaggio a cui si erano abbandonati, mentre lui era un disastro. Scarmigliato, esausto e accaldato come se fosse uscito allora da un edificio in fiamme. Una visitina al bagno migliorò di molto la situazione.

– Devo tornare alla Caserma – disse, accettando un altro bacio appassionato – sono di turno stanotte.

Kanda finì di rassettarsi l'uniforme; non voleva assolutamente che qualcuno notasse anche il più insignificante indizio di ciò che era avvenuto poco prima. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma quel giovane gli piaceva davvero e stava considerando di rivederlo. Anzi, era disposto a farla diventare una cosa fissa. Sì, il tipo di cosa fissa che la gente comune chiamava ' _relazione_ ' e, no, non lo avrebbe proposto subito a Lavi, né voleva farlo lui per primo. Avrebbe... aspettato di vedere come si evolveva la situazione, almeno per un po'.

– Peccato. Speravo ti fermassi da me, invece, stanotte. – confessò, facendo illuminare il volto del giovane di gioia e meraviglia assieme.

– Oh, ma possiamo vederci domani. Domani posso restare – promise Lavi – così mi mostri il tuo appartamento. Poi però dovrai lasciare che ti mostri la caserma...

Kanda sfoggiò un sorriso a labbra strette. Non aveva difficoltà a immaginare i programmi di Lavi.

– Non vedo l'ora. – rispose.

Era un gran chiacchierone, si prendeva un tipo di confidenza non richiesta cui lui non era abituato e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno gradiva. In aggiunta, era uno di quei tipi che doveva toccarti per forza in qualche modo mentre ti parlava, buttarti un braccio al collo oppure appoggiarsi a te; ma il suo sorriso era qualcosa di unico. Gli illuminava il viso in un modo così intenso che Kanda l'avrebbe paragonato al sole: quando lo rivolgeva a te, avevi la sensazione che ti scaldasse il cuore. Riconosceva di aver bisogno di qualcuno così nella sua vita, qualcuno capace di rovesciare il malumore delle giornate scure che si susseguivano, per lui tutte uguali.

– Mi accompagni? – chiese Lavi, interrompendo quei pensieri.

Si sporse verso di lui, cercando un altro bacio; Kanda lo accontentò e, appena si separarono, annuì.

– Non farci l'abitudine, però – ammonì – si parla già abbastanza di noi.

Lavi rise di gusto, prendendo il giovane sottobraccio con fare spavaldo.

– Tu lasciali parlare. – disse, tirandolo verso la porta.

Kanda non si oppose, anzi sogghignò fra sé. Lenalee aveva ragione: dovevano essere i capelli rossi.

L'avevano stregato.


End file.
